disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Costume Shop
is an attraction released with the . It is unlocked during the Fabric Searching quest. About You can now collect Fabrics from various character activities, as well as all Enchanted Chests, to craft spiffy new costumes for various characters. With costumes, your characters can perform new activities and show off some amazing animations. Costumes Permanent= Trivia * The Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Halloween costumes were released with the . * The Mickey Mouse Tuxedo costume was released with the . * The Mickey Mouse Sorcerer costume was released with the . * The Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Jack Sparrow Pirate costumes were released with the . * The Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Pete Classic costumes were released with the . * The Bo Peep Toy Story 4 costume was released with the . |-|Limited-Time= Trivia * The Goofy and Mickey Mouse Halloween costumes were released during the This Is Halloween Event on the 12th October 2016. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Holiday costumes were released during the Winter Wonders Event on the 8th December 2016. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Lunar costumes were released during the Lunar Festival Event on the 26th January 2017. * The Beast and Belle Formal costumes were released during the Be Our Guest Event on the 9th March 2017. * The Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto Easter costumes were released with the , and were available until the 3rd May 2017. * The Aladdin Prince Ali and Jasmine Purple Dress costumes were released during A Whole New World Event on the 17th August 2017. * The Mickey Mouse Halloween costume was re-released during A Merry Unbirthday Event on the 26th October 2017. * The Anna, Elsa and Olaf Holiday costumes were released with the , and were available until the 17th November 2017. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Holiday costumes were re-released as premium costumes during Snow White Event on the 7th December 2017. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Lunar costumes were released as premium with the , and were available until the 9th February 2018. * The Chip, Dale, and Pluto Lunar costumes were released with the , and were available until the 9th February 2018. * The Goofy and Mickey Mouse Easter costumes were re-released as premium costume during Honey Tree Troubles Event on the 27th March 2018. * The Minnie Mouse and Pluto Easter costumes were re-released during Honey Tree Troubles Event on 27th March 2018. * The Elastigirl Elastigirl costume was released with the , and were available in The Incredibles Legendary Chests Promotions until the 15th June 2018. * The Baymax Armor costume was released during Trouble in San Fransokyo! Event on 20th July 2018. * The Goofy Pirate costume was released during Pirates in a Pinch! Mini Event on the 24th August 2018. * The Winnie the Pooh Honey Day costume was released with the , and were available in Winnie the Pooh Legendary Chests Promotions until the 13th August 2018. * The Ariel Mermaid costume was released during A Watery Tale Event on the 24th September 2018. * The Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel Comfy costumes were released during I'm Gonna Wreck It! Event on the 23th November, the 1st December, the 11th December and the 14th December 2018. * The Mickey Mouse Holiday costume was re-released as a leaderboard prize in the 53rd Striking Gold Mini Event on the 22th December 2018. * The Mulan Comfy and Mulan Warrior costumes were released during Mulan's Tower Challenge Event on the 14th February 2019. * The Tiana Comfy costume was released during Dreams Do Come True! Event on the 5th March 2019. * The Moana Comfy costume was released during Find the Way Event on the 3rd May 2019. * The Goofy Pirate costume was re-released during Shimmery Shiny! Mini Event on the 27th June 2019. * The Snow White Comfy costume was released during Snow White's Tower Challenge Event on the 8th October 2019. * The Rapunzel Comfy costume was released during Frogs! Mini Event on the 14th October 2019. * The Anna and Elsa Travel costumes were released during Into the Mist Event on the 26th November and the 9th December 2019. * The Elsa Snow Queen costume was released with the , and were available in Frozen Legendary Chests Promotions until the 4th January 2020. * The Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Donald Duck Lunar New Year-Hong Kong costumes were released with the . * The Mickey Mouse Lunar New Year-Hong Kong costume was released during Honey Bees Mini Event on the 24th January 2020. * The Anna'Queen costume was released during Strinking Gold #73 on the ? February 2020. Triva * All Limited Time costumes can be found in Legendary chest of their respective events (exept for all Mickey and Friends's costumes and for all Comfy costumes). Gallery faq-costumes.png|FAQ update-5-6.png|Mickey Mouse Halloween Costume Promotion update-5-7.png|Mickey Mouse Halloween Costume Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Halloween) update-5-10.png|Goofy Halloween Costume Promotion update-5-11.png|Goofy Halloween Costume Promotion|link=Goofy (Halloween) update-5-14.png|Daisy Duck Halloween Costume Promotion update-5-15.png|Daisy Duck Halloween Costume Promotion|link=Daisy Duck (Halloween) update-5-18.png|Donald Duck Halloween Costume Promotion update-5-19.png|Donald Duck Halloween Costume Promotion|link=Donald Duck (Halloween) update-5-38.png|Daisy, Minnie & Donald Halloween Costumes Promotion update-7-18.png|Mickey Mouse Holiday Costumes Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Holiday) update-7-20.png|Minnie & Minnie Holiday Costume Promotion|link=Minnie Mouse (Holiday) update-8-6.png|Mickey Mouse Lunar Costume Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Lunar) update-8-12.png|Mickey & Minnie Lunar Costume Promotion|link=Minnie Mouse (Lunar) update-36-17.png|MickeyTuxedo Costume Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Tuxedo) update-9-25.png|Beauty and the Beast Formal Costumes Promotion|link=Belle (Formal Dress) update-10-3.png|Easter Costumes Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Easter) update-13-21.png|Aladdin & Jasmine Costumes Promotion|link=Aladdin (Prince Ali) 20171117-frozen.png|Anna, Elsa & Olaf Holiday Costumes Promotion|link=Anna (Holiday) update-17-12.png|Pluto Lunar Costume Promotion|link=Pluto (Lunar) update-18-7.png|Mickey Mouse Sorcerer Costume Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Sorcerer) update-20-14.png|Elastigirl Costume Promotion|link=Elastigirl (Elastigirl Costume) update-21-23.png|Baymax Baymax Armor Promotion|link=Baymax (Baymax Armor) update-22-15.png|Minnie & Donald Pirate Costumes Promotion|link=Minnie Mouse (Pirate) Me-pirates_in_a_pinch-1.png|Goofy Pirate Costume Promotion|link=Goofy (Pirate) update-22-19.png|Jack Sparrow Captain's Coat Promotion|link=Jack Sparrow (Captain's Coat) update-22-18.png|Winnie the Pooh Honey Day Costume Promotion|link=Winnie the Pooh (Honey Day) update-23-17.png|Ariel Mermaid Costume Promotion|link=Ariel (Mermaid) update-24-20.png|Classic Costumes Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Classic) update-25-18.png|Ariel Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Ariel (Comfy) update-26-21.png|Mulan Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Mulan (Comfy) update-27-18.png|Tiana Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Tiana (Comfy) update-29-17.png|Moana Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Moana (Comfy) update-30-11.png|Bo Peep Toy Story 4 Costume Promotion|link=Bo Peep (Toy Story 4) update-33-11.png|Snow White Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Snow White (Comfy) update-33-12.png|Rapunzel Comfy Costume Promotion|link=Rapunzel (Comfy) update-35-19.png|Elsa Travel Costume Promotion|link=Elsa (Travel Costume) update-37-6.png|Donald Duck Lunar-HK Costume Promotion|link=Donald Duck (Lunar New Year-Hong Kong) update-37-5.png|Donald Duck Lunar-HK Costume Promotion|link=Daisy Duck (Lunar New Year-Hong Kong) update-37-7.png|Minnie Mouse Lunar-HK Costume Promotion|link=Minnie Mouse (Lunar New Year-Hong Kong) update-37-8.png|Mickey Mouse Lunar-HK Costume Promotion|link=Mickey Mouse (Lunar New Year-Hong Kong) Category:Attractions Category:Costumes Category:Update 5 Category:Main Street